Christie Montoya (Continuum-59343921)
Christie Montoya is the granddaughter of the Legendary Capoeira Master who taught Eddy Gordo Capoeira. Biography Christie is a Brazilian woman trained by her grandfather, and she is in love with Eddy. Appearance Being Brazilian, Christie has long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, light brown eyes and somewhat dark skin. She always wears Capoeira pants and fights barefoot, wearing a bikini top Story Nina meant with the Street Fighter V Association as a favor to her former agency, and because she was told she would have an opportunity to strike back at the TEKKAN Association and Mishima Zaibatsu. Upon finding out that wasn’t the case she started to leave only to stop dead still in the middle of her tracks as if stung by a needle when Cammy told her that it indirectly concerned her father, ex-husband and children. Nina hissed dangerously, breaking loose from the ranks of the other women to stalk to within two paces of the more slightly built Cammy, jabbing a finger at the chest of the blonde haired lieutenant, she asked what she knew about her family. Cammy told her that Street Fighter V were prepared to help reunite Nina with her son and daughter. Then told her to remove her hand or she would. Nina was about to attack her only to be stopped by Christie. Christie felt that they should at least hear them out especially since they had came all that way at an expense paid rate that cost them nothing. Kagemusha who had been making certain that there were no unwanted observers who might intrude on these affairs chimed in assuring Nina they weren’t her enemies asking her to exercise more restraint and patience until she learned more of what it is that drew her there. He asked the same thing of the other girls. Guile explained that tournament held the next day was being hosted by the Amakuze Foundation. This lead to several gasps, glares and surprised expressions on the faces of the women among their group, while the blonde named Nina Williams just balled her fists and glared as though the very mention of the name set her teeth on edge. While he couldn’t go into details he told them of the Amakuze’s plan to commit mass genocide. Hearing Otono’s name was all the convincing Nina needed. Guile cautioned restraint as Otono was strongly guarded, and his headquarters is a literal fortress. The others doubted that he could withstand there combined might. Kagemasu explained the Hiten Mitsarugi style to them though this just made them more exited for the challenge. He was about to take the group to a more private setting so that they could go into more detail about what was going on when they were interrupted by the arrival of Snake. Kagemusha recognized her as Hsing-Ko and his voice conveying hushed awe explained to Guile that she was the bearer of the Snake emblem. The others were skeptical given how young she looked but Sonya told them not to be fooled by appearances since if she was Immortal her age could be a lot greater than you imagine. Despite Kagemusha’s deference the group quickly grew tired of Snakes arrogance. Guile was forced to urge Nina to stand down before asking Snake why she was there. She explained that she sensed that Ryu was on the verge of becoming a true ascendant of the martial arts As she began to explain to the embarrassed Ryu what was required of him to become an Immortal she was interrupted by Tina who was insulted that she wasn’t considered. When Snake offered her a chance to see if she matched up to her standards Guile was going to put a stop to it only to be stopped by Cammy who confirmed with Snake that she was challenging the team to a test of their competency. Kagemusha desperately urged them not to accept her challenge but was ignored. Ryu Zangeif and even Christie and Sonja cautioned as well but were also ignored. Ayane was going to attack first only to be stopped by Kasumi who felt that it was a better idea to observe and learn before making a commitment. Cammy moved to attack and though Snake hardly seemed to move at all from her spot, somehow the pig-tailed blonde found herself staggering forward and stumbling off the side of the pier to land with a splash seconds later as she fell into the darkened water. Nina exploded into action, her rage making her move like a bur with inhuman speed as she angled in sharply at Snake with power and energy efficiently contained in each movement. To others she was a blur of motion as she fired off a number of rapid punches and kicks at Snake, who danced out of the way with an ease that made it seem as though her bare feet were gliding over the pier, and she did not seem even slightly troubled at the way the blonde pursued her with an intensity that was nothing less than feral in nature. But after circling around the pier for several intensive moments Snake suddenly moved again and stepped to the side as Nina joined Cammy in the water, having seemed to trip inexplicably in the middle of a deadly thrust, the whole exchange having lasted no longer than a brief thirty seconds yet seeming to have contained more strikes and kicks than was typical in a twelve round match. When Snake asked who was next there was a noticeable hesitation, but then Christie sighed and stepped forward to avenge Nina. Snake seemingly relaxed yet cautiously took stock of this foreign born woman as her movements were more graceful than the others, and she almost seemed to dance when she moved, shifting from side to side with her center of balance in constant motion, right up to the minute she struck, which was surprisingly fast, agile and fluid. Not that Snake had any difficulty avoiding her attack, and to the complete surprise of Christie as well as others she wound up behind the brown haired buxom girl. Christie whirled around and tried to lash out with a kick that seemed inhumanly flexible, yet still Snake paced her and stayed within her guard as though the both of them were dancing, and then she surprised Christie by copping a feel and complementing her on her breast size. Christie tried to wrestle her way free, only to lose her shirt in the process as Snake easily moved beyond the reach of her kicks, then held the garment up as Christiie hastily covered her breasts with both hands with a yelp of dismay, her brown cheeks reddening brightly as she glared at Snake with total resentment. Helena decided to put a stop to this saying that Snake was going too far. Snake unashamedly answered that she was sure all of them have been tempted to find out about the anatomy of their nearest companions. There were a couple of guilty looks among the remaining martial arts women, but Guile just groaned and covered his face with one hand, grateful that Cammy was not presently in a position to have caught the exchange as she surely would have gone quite ballistic. However she did at least apologize to Christie for her embarrassment. By this point Nina had pulled herself back up onto the dock looking as mad as a cat that had been unceremoniously dunked into the drink. Snake continued to insult her this caused Tina to finally decide to join the fight. Kasumi tried to stop her but was ignored. Snake did not immediately react as the blonde haired Texan came at her with arms raised and legs in motion as she attempted a knee strike that missed her target completely, though the blonde rapidly recovered and whirled about with a backward kick that should have nailed the other woman cold...only that Snake was not where anticipated and had instead ducked low and under the assault, flowing around to appear on the opposite side of the frustrated blonde as she tried again and again to nail her. when Tina told her to fight her seriously. Snake went from defensive to offensive with one hand moving like a blur, and Tina went tumbling over the side of the pier into the water with a very loud splash as her opponent righted herself and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. Cammy made her reappearance by pulling herself back onto the pier by sheer tenacity and the use of a conveniently placed pylon. Ryu, Zangeif, Kagemusha and Guile wisely decided not to inform her about Snake groping Christie. Snake turned to the remaining women and called them out for holding back. Sonya and Kasumi pointed out that it was useless challenging her as the difference in skill levels is evidently more than they imagined. Snake found this unacceptable stating that while there was wisdom in avoiding unnecessary violence when you challenge an Immortal you are already committed to battle. Kagemusha finaly asked her what she wanted and she answered that she meant to discover if they were indeed the best that the world of the present had to offer. Snake surged forward, coming at the startled martial artists like a flowing tidal wave, her long black hair rolling out like a cape as she moved in between them with her whole entire body becoming like a whipcord, flitting between them like a shadow, hands and feet lashing out in the space of several very intense instants. The other women naturally moved to defend themselves, Helena, Kasumi, Ayane and Sonja Blade doing their level best to give a good accounting, but each of them suffering the same humiliating defeat as Snake countered their attacks and turned it against them in the space of several blindingly swift heartbeats. Of them all Sonja gave the best of herself, lashing out with Ki attacks and solid moves that could easily have broken wood and stone had they connected, but nothing she could do managed to connect with her elusive quarry, who seemed to flow around her attacks even as Snake easily avoided the sword thrusts of both Ayane and Kasumi, and the fluidly agile attacks that Helena attempted to muster in coordination with their fellow martial artists. Christie and a sopping wet Nina jumped in to add their own to the brawl, but what started out as a dance of many resulted in a solitary figure remaining standing on the dance floor, surrounded by groaning bodies that were no longer in any condition to continue fighting. Guile finally had enough and told Zangeif to restrain her. Despite Kagemusha once again telling him not to Zangeif followed orders and lumbered forward with greater agility than his size might have implied, coming to confront Snake in spite of an obvious reluctance on his part. To the considerable surprise of everyone present the willowy Snake executed an upward side kick that made her legs form an incredible hundred-sixty degree angle so that with one foot on the ground her other foot connected with Zangief's chin and picked the mountain of muscles right off of his feet and sent him sailing over the side to land with a very large splash in the water. Ryu dismayed at what happened to his friend decided to finally accept Snake’s challenge. Ryu took next to no time to rally his Ki to full level, his warrior stance held only for an instant as he had already seen that his opponent was a formidable fighter and felt no need for restraint on account of her being a woman. He fell into a crouch and remained motionless as he studied her with more than just his outer senses, probing deeply for her inner Ki, the lines of force that flowed through every body and defined their vital essence by the pattern of their energy fields, the means by which he had learned to control even the Haddo of another person's body. He attempted to analyze her fighting style and match it in profile to warriors he faced in the past, but Snake just remained where she was standing, smiling coyly as she regarded him in a relaxed posture that conveyed no threat, even as the flow of her vital essence remained an unfathomable mystery, so after a moment of hesitation Ryu looked at her and asked why he couldn’t. Snake told him that she wasn’t a regular enemy. All at once she uncoiled and suddenly her foot collided with Ryu's jaw, sending him staggering backward for several paces as his bare feet dug into the wood and sought to find friction that would prevent him from sharing the fate of those who had just taken swimming lessons the hard way. The others had, by now, managed to recover, all save Zangeif, who was coughing up water after being helped up onto the pier by Cammy and Kagemusha, so Snake decided to show them her true form. All eyes were wide with astonishment mouths hanging open in dismay as if only just beginning to comprehend what they been had tried to confront, and among them passed a shudder of awe tinged with a fear that made even the hardiest breast tighten in chests that were otherwise regarded as fearless. Kagemusha explained exactly what the Snake Immortal was. When Ryu warily asked how he was supposed to defend against something like that Snake reminded him that he has mastered both the dark ki of the Satsui no Hado and the light ki of the Power of Nothingness. There was no warning this time as Snake seemed to all but explode into the face of the astonished Ryu, but as fast as her kicks came flying at him the muscular man reacted in time to block her thrusts before they could connect, and his feet dug into the peer so that he managed to withstand her assault as her hands flashed like fire attempting to penetrate his guard, and failing. She flipped around and attempted to Razor-kick him with a backflip, but Ryu had seen this maneuver many times when sparring with Guile and was prepared with a counter. Snake complemented Ryu on his skill, but it was clear that she was holding back. Snake fired back at him and told him to show her his Hado. Ryu accepted her challenge the ball of energy shot from his hands and rocketed towards Snake, who stood her grounds and made no effort to avoid it. Instead she moved her own hands and arms as she met the attack and caught the energy ball against the palm of one hand, then turned it around her body as a professional Basketball player might a ball, working it over and around herself as it rapidly diminished and then vanished against her palms altogether. As everyone stared in awe Snake complemented Ryu again however she knew that he was still holding back. This time Ryu unleashed a blast so powerful that the roar it created drowned out even the sound of his battle cry and fired off a blast that kicked up a windstorm in its backlash. But Snake batted the ball away and caused it to discharge against the water, hitting with such force that thousands of gallons of ocean were instantly evaporated and the blast was so intense that it sounded as if a missile were detonating. There was stunned silence in the ensuing aftermath as the Martial Artists all stared with disbelief, then Snake calmly told him to try again. Cammy and Guile finally realized that Snake was Sandra Chi. By this point Catsclaw had arrived to put a stop to things. Catsclaw apologized for Snake’s actions she then threatened to tell Astarte that she had been messing around with a bunch of really hot martial arts Vixens if Snake didn’t make nice and apologize so that they could return back to the hotel. This caused Snake to actually look dismayed and say emphatically that she wasn’t flirting, only to see the knowing look in the green slit-eyed stare of her colleague, which prompted her to reluctantly amend that it was only a little. Christie was quick to call her out. Snake replied that if she found it so horrible then why her nipples hardened when Snake touched them. Christie looked flustered for a moment, but when Nina turned a questioning look her way she became defensive. Catsclaw just sighed at Snake’s bad influence, realizing that it wasn’t Astarte providing a bad example to her kids. Ryu asked if they were done Snake conceded telling Ryu that he was a worthy candidate to join the ranks of the Immortals, but the decision to do so must be his to make, but not made lightly. She then turned to the rest of them offering her services in training them for the tournament, contingent upon her obtaining permission to do so by the Street Fighter V Association. There was an instant look of wary apprehension in the gathered assembly of flustered and suspicious young women, and Guile himself was about to voice his direct opposition to the whole idea, but before he could speak Kagemusha stepped forward and fell to his knees with a bow of supplication. All eyes swiveled to the dark clad Ninja when he accepted her offer with looks of disbelief and dismay with Guile arching both eyebrows and Cammy standing with her jaw dropped wide open. Kagemusha to them to listen to what he had to say. This is a critical matter of inestimable importance, and if one of the Twelve offers her services to support them it would be a mark of total foolishness to refuse her most generous offer. There was a certain pause in the air while everyone absorbed and reflected upon that statement, and then Catsclaw called Snake out for offering such a thing. Who replied that the Association and the Furies may be able to help one another out by combining resources rather than working at odds against each other for the same end. They were dealing with Genocide. How better to penetrating Otono’s security than infiltrating the martial arts tournament that he is hosting as a cover for his plans of releasing Armageddon. Snake was too conspicuous by herself to pass unknown as one of the competitors, going along as their Coach would mean a lowered profile, and a positioning ideal for moving when the strike is most portentous. Tina demanded to know what was going on as this was the first time they were hearing about any of this. Guile just sighed since their profile had been shot to hell he explained the Umakusa Suekazen’s plan to unleash a viral weapon on Japan at the height of the tournament. Guile reluctantly accepted Snake’s offer. Extending his hand which Snake looked at as though it were a curiosity, until Catsclaw elbowed her in the arm and told her to stop being so stuck up. Snake smiled slyly, extending her own hand and clasping Guile by the hand, only to move abruptly and cause the larger man to flip over her shoulder, tumbling high over her head into the water while she hardly seemed to move from the spot, which prompted Catsclaw to cover her face with a clawed hand and moan very softly. As Guile was climbing out he received a call from Chun-Li telling him that there's been an attack upon the Kuno estate. It was mostly contained and the children were okay but to get back as it was still a critical situation. The signal cut off with punctuated gunfire loudly in the background, and Guile found himself staring at the phone and crying out helplessly. Cammy at once becoming more mother than lieutenant upon hearing what happened. The group offered to help, but Guile needed to move swiftly and a large entourage would only slow matters down. Luckily Kagemusha was able to solve this problem. Since his wife was filthy rich he had a helicopter patrolling the area creating an electronic dead zone to prevent their scene from being observed from the shoreline. Cammy already surged forward and reached the extended ladder first before Guile had time to catch up with her rapidly ascending backside. Zangeif wanted to go as well but he was too big. Ayane asked Kagemusha about it while he may feel obliged to earn money for his clan by hiring out his services in the traditional manner, but that hardly obliges him to disdain using his own personal money where it can do the most good. Kasumi agreed and wondered if she invests in one herself. Tina offered to buy her one as a present before asking what they rest of them should do in the meantime. Snake told them that now was the ideal time to begin their training as they only had a day to get ready. Catsclaw just sighed, but nonetheless looked at the martial arts women and told them it was better to just do what they say and follow them back to the hotel. When Helena asked how they were going to get there Snake told them to start running or she would motivate them. There was something in the way she pronounced the word "motivate" that suggested to the women present that learning just what it implied would not be at all to their liking, so at a glare from their new Sensei they started to back away, and then to move faster, and soon were running in real earnest. As Zangeif and Ryu watched their nominal charges being herded by the fleet footed Snake and her more reluctant hirsuit companion. Zangeif asked what they should do to which Ryu replied they could do nothing else but try to keep up with them and not let them out of their sight or Guile would have both of their hides. Fighting Style Christie fights using Capoeira, the Brazilian art form that combines elements of martial arts, sports, and music. She is a quite remarkable fighter, showing little hesitation or doubt in her attacks, but lacks proper focus of her surroundings and holds back at critical points where hesitation could prove fatal. Notes Nina Williams and Christie Montoya---Tekken Series Category:Continuum-59343921